Patch 5.4.8
buff item for * AddOn API change * Bug fixes | Related = | api = 5.4.1 | Prev = 5.4.7hotfix3 | Current = 5.4.8 | Next = 5.4.8hotfix1 }} Version: 5.4.8.18291 = Patch 5.4.8 = Patch 5.4.8 build 18291 went live on May 20, 2014 less than a week after build 18273 appeared on the PTR on May 15, 2014. Build 18224 appeared on the PTR on May 7, 2014, almost two months after the unofficially named Patch 5.4.7hotfix3 build 18019 that was released on February 12, 2014. The reasons for this hotfix build are not specifically known, but there could be an official blog upcoming detailing some related hotfixes. World of Warcraft Patch 5.4.8 Updated May 19, 2014. ;Classes * Druid ** Resolved an issue where Cat Form's movement speed bonus was stacking incorrectly with Warrior's version of Stampeding Shout granted via Symbiosis. * Rogue ** Burst of Speed can now be activated to remove movement-slowing effects even if another movement speed bonus such as Sprint is already present (the speed bonuses will still not stack). ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios * Siege of Orgrimmar ** General Nazgrim *** General Nazgrim no longer calls in an additional wave of forces at 10% health on Raid Finder difficulty. ** Garrosh Hellscream *** Increased berserk timer for Garrosh Hellscream to 25 minutes (up from 18 minutes) on Raid Finder difficulty. ;Items *All upgradable epic quality items introduced in Patch 5.4 (items found in Siege of Orgrimmar and Timeless Isle) are now eligible to be upgraded an additional 2 times for a total increase of 16 item levels. * Heirloom weapons awarded by Garrosh Hellscream have been increased by 8 item levels to keep them competitive with the additional 2 upgrade levels given to other items. * Mistweaver Ai on the Timeless Isle next to the Celestial Court now sells a token called Deeds of Valor for 3000 Timeless Coins. When used, Deeds of Valor grants 100 Valor Points to the character, up to the 1000 Valor Point maximum per week. * For additional details behind this change, please check out the forum thread titled: Gear Changes in Patch 5.4.8 (US, EU). ;UI * UI Add-Ons are no longer able to update a number of CVars while the player is in combat. A complete listing of CVars affected by this change can be found in the forum thread titled: 5.4.8 Changes to CVars While In-Combat (US, EU). ;Achievements * Going to Need a Bigger Bag is now an account-wide achievement and items obtained by all characters on the account now contribute credit towards completion. This means the achievement can be completed by obtaining all the required items across multiple characters instead of having a single character obtain all the items needed. Known additions ;Achievements * * * becomes account-wide. ;Buffs * Black Prince reputation buff: * buff: (stacks with ) ;Items * (gives +100) purchased for each. * Patch 5.4 items will be upgradable a total of 4 times for +16 item level, up from 2 times for +8 item level. * that drop from get a +8 item level boost. * ** Use: Summons a nightmarish hitching post. Party members may use the post to transform their mounts into Warforged Nightmares for 20 min. (3 Min Cooldown) ** Requires Warforged Nightmare (see below). ;New mounts * * References See also * 64-bit client * * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria External links ;Official patch notes ;Guides ;News ;PTR patch notes 5.4.8